Em Algum Lugar Do Universo
by Megawinsone
Summary: Vegeta foi embora da Terra , mas será por quê? Qual o motivo?
1. Em Algum Lugar Do Universo

Em Algum Lugar Do Universo .  
  
Essa história se passa em outra dimensão na qual Vegeta teve que abandonar Bulma ,Trunks e Bra recém-nascida para a segurança deles , pois o planeta Vegeta voltou a existir e ninguém soube explicar como isso aconteceu , Vegeta foi obrigado a deixar a sua família por causa das ameaças do seu pai e de outros sayajins como Bardock , Raddit e Nappa entre outros , com isso Vegeta voltou a ser como ele era antes de conhecer Bulma . Essa história começa 20 anos depois que Vegeta deixou a sua família , Bra agora tem 20 anos de idade e Trunks 30 anos de idade .  
A Preocupação De Bulma .  
  
A corporação capsula tinha crescido bastante e fazia peças e máquinas para outros planetas e entregavam também as encomendas , Bulma e Trunks cuidavam da administração e da criação de novas máquinas e Bra ajudava as vezes nas novas criações , o forte de Bra mesmo era fazer negócios em outros planetas representando a corporação capsula e fazia entrega de mercadorias também .  
  
Era um dia lindo de primavera quando Bulma chama Bra até a sua sala .  
  
Bra : O que você deseja mãe ?  
  
Bulma : Eu quero que você vá até o planeta Tersk-x fechar um negócio para a corporação capsula e também você pode levar uma encomenda para o Planeta Oslofk-NX .  
  
Bra : Tudo bem mãe , eu vou .  
  
Bulma : Tome cuidado filha .  
  
Bra : Pode ficar fria mãe , eu vou tomar cuidado , mas por quê você está me dizendo isso ?  
  
Bulma : Porque me informaram que uns piratas espaciais andam espalhando medo e terror por perto dessa região que você vai .  
  
Bra : Eu não tenho medo .  
  
Bulma : Filha prometa para mim que você vai fugir se ver alguma coisa estranha .  
  
Bra : Prometo mãe . Bulma : Assim eu fico mais aliviada .  
  
Bulma : Boa sorte filha .  
  
Bra : Obrigada mãe .  
  
E assim Bra sai da sala de sua mãe e vai em direção a nave espacial que estava esperando por ela , e então começa a conferir se tinha trazido tudo que precisava se caso houvesse alguma emergência e então decola em direção ao Planeta Tersk-x para fechar um negócio . Enquanto isso Bulma fica nervosa e com medo que Bra encontre Vegeta depois de 20 anos , pois não sabe o que ele pode estar pensando e o que ele pode fazer com a própria filha , depois que voltou a ser o de antes ou até pior pensou Bulma , de repente Trunks entra na sala e percebe que sua mãe está preocupada com alguma coisa e então resolve perguntar .  
  
Trunks : Mamãe você está preocupada com a viagem da Bra ?  
  
Bulma : Estou sim .  
  
Trunks : Você tem medo que ela encontre o papai ?  
  
Bulma : Na verdade eu tenho , porque ela não conhece o próprio pai e não se lembra como ele era , e ele também não conhece a própria filha , pois foi embora quando ela era recém-nascida .  
  
Trunks : Isso é verdade .  
  
Bulma : Eu penso sempre nele .  
  
Trunks : Eu sei mãe .  
  
Agora já se passaram 2 dias e finalmente Bra chega ao planeta Tersk-x e ao sair da nave é recepcionada pelo Rei do planeta que a leva direto para a sala de reuniões para discutir sobre negócios .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Eu quero fechar negócios com a empresa da sua mãe .  
  
Bra : Que bom .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Eu quero comprar 6 frotas de submarinos e 4 frotas de helicópteros que se transformam em carros .  
  
Bra : Tudo bem , já anotei o seu pedido , agora só falta você assinar aqui e está feito o negócio .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Tá bom .  
  
Bra : Você pode pagar quando for feita a entrega .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Então está bom .  
  
Bra : Você sabe aonde se localiza o Planeta Oslofk-NX ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Por quê você quer saber ?  
  
Bra : Porque tenho que entregar uma mercadoria naquele planeta . 


	2. O Reencontro Acontece

O Reencontro Acontece .  
Rei de Tersk-x : Eu acho que você não deveria ir até aquele planeta .  
  
Bra : Mas por quê ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Porque perto daquela área tem piratas espaciais atacando .  
  
Bra : Eu não tenho medo .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Mas deveria , pois eles são acostumados a matar todos os habitantes dos planetas invadidos ou então pegam algumas pessoas como prisioneiras .  
  
Bra : Mas por quê eles fazem isso ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Por diversão ou talvez alguma coisa além disso .  
  
E assim Bra não cumpre a promessa que fez a sua mãe , e ignora o aviso do Rei e vai fazer a entrega da mercadoria no planeta Oslofk-NX . E quando Bra chega no planeta Oslofk-NX é bem recebida , e então faz a entrega da mercadoria e resolve fazer um passeio pelo planeta , pois ela achou o planeta muito bonito . Passou-se 4 horas e Bra já estava pronta para ir embora quando de repente ouve uma explosão e um monte de gente gritando e correndo , e então resolve ir ver o que está acontecendo e ao chegar no local , ela vê três caras estranhos destruindo tudo e matando um monte de gente nessa hora Bra fica assustada e então resolve se esconder num vale montanhoso que ficava ali perto . Passou-se 2 horas e quase todos os habitantes do planeta já estavam mortos , nesse momento Vegeta , Nappa e Raddit resolvem descansar , enquanto isso Bardock foi terminar de eliminar a população que ainda estava tentando se defender , Bra estava apavorada não sabia o que fazer e então resolveu se esconder , mas de repente Vegeta sente um KI diferente dos deles e resolve ir atrás desse KI e acaba encontrando Bra que o olhava com um olhar de pavor .  
  
Vegeta : Quem é você ?  
  
Bra : Eu sou a Bra .  
  
Vegeta : Você é habitante desse patético planeta ?  
  
Bra : Não , eu sou do planeta Terra .  
  
Vegeta : Você me parece familiar , você me lembra alguém .  
  
Bra : Eu não te conheço .  
  
Vegeta : Qual é o nome da sua mãe ?  
  
Bra : A minha mãe se chama Bulma .  
  
Vegeta : Bulma !!!!!!!!!  
  
Nesse instante Vegeta começa a se lembrar do seu passado , começa a se lembrar de Bulma , de Trunks e da sua filha recém-nascida quando ele foi embora para o planeta Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta : Quem é o seu pai ?  
  
Bra : Eu não conheço o meu pai , ele foi embora quando era eu recém-nascida .  
  
Vegeta : Você sabe o nome do seu pai ?  
  
Bra : Sei !!!!  
  
Vegeta : Qual é o nome dele ?  
  
Bra : O nome dele é Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta : Qual é o nome do seu irmão ?  
  
Bra : É Trunks , por quê você tá me perguntando tudo isso ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu sou o seu pai .  
  
Bra : Você é meu pai ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim eu sou .  
  
De repente a conversa entre Vegeta e Bra é interrompida por Raddit :  
  
Raddit : E ai Vegeta arrumou uma prisioneira ?  
  
Vegeta : Não .  
  
Raddit : O que você quer dizer com isso ?  
  
Vegeta : Ela é minha filha , tá ouvindo seu verme idiota .  
  
Raddit : A sua filha é muito bonita .  
  
Vegeta : Tenha mais respeito com ela seu idiota , ela não é para o teu bico .  
  
Raddit : Me desculpe .  
  
Bra : Por quê você fica matando as pessoas e roubando planetas ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu gosto .  
  
Bra : Para onde você vai me levar ?  
  
Vegeta : Para o planeta Vegeta .  
  
Bra : Mas eu tenho que voltar para a Terra .  
  
Vegeta : A Bulma já tem o Trunks para ajudar ela , você vai ficar comigo .  
  
Bra : Por quê ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque você é minha filha e eu quero te conhecer . 


	3. Vegeta Leva Bra Para o Planeta ...

Vegeta Leva Bra Para o Planeta Vegeta .  
  
Bra : Mas eu tenho que avisar a minha mãe , senão ela vai ficar preocupada .  
  
Vegeta : Está bem , você avisa ela quando nós chegarmos ao planeta Vegeta .  
  
Bra : Está bem .  
  
Raddit : Vegeta você vai deixar ela falar com a mãe dela ?  
  
Vegeta : Claro que vou deixar , e além do mais isso não é da sua conta seu idiota insignificante .  
  
Raddit : Como quiser príncipe Vegeta .  
  
E assim Vegeta leva Bra junto com ele para o planeta Vegeta . Enquanto isso na Terra , Bulma estava trabalhando bem concentrada em um novo projeto quando de repente é interrompida pela secretária .  
  
Secretária : Dona Bulma o Rei de Tersk-x quer falar com a senhora .  
  
Bulma : Será o que ele quer ?  
  
Secretária : Não sei .  
  
Bulma : Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bra ?  
  
Secretária : Ele não falou nada .  
  
Bulma : Então passe o transmissão dele para cá .  
  
Secretária : Está bem .  
  
E então a secretária passou a transmissão do Rei de Tersk- x para a sala que Bulma estava .  
  
Bulma : Oi como que vai o senhor ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Eu estou bem .  
  
Bulma : O que o senhor deseja ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Eu queria avisar que o planeta Oslofk-NX foi invadido pelos piratas espaciais , e no momento da invasão a sua filha estava lá .  
  
Bulma : O que aconteceu com ela ?  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Ninguém sabe , porque não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio dela somente a nave espacial .  
  
Bulma : Muito obrigado por me comunicar o que aconteceu .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : De nada , se eu puder ajudar em mais alguma coisa .  
  
Bulma : Não obrigado .  
  
Rei de Tersk-x : Tchau .  
  
Bulma : Tchau !!!!  
  
E assim Bulma mandou sua secretária ir chamar Trunks . Nesse mesmo instante Vegeta , Bra , Raddit , Nappa e Bardock chegam ao planeta Vegeta , e quando desembarcam da nave são recepcionados pelo Rei Vegeta .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Oi filho , vejo que trouxe uma prisioneira junto com você .  
  
Vegeta : Ela não é nenhuma prisioneira .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Então quem é ela ?  
  
Vegeta : Ela é minha filha .  
  
Rei Vegeta : A mãe dela é aquela terráquea ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim , a mãe dela é a Bulma .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Você nunca esqueceu aquela terráquea não é ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu nunca esqueci a Bulma , e isso não é da sua conta .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Então foi por isso que você não arranjou nenhuma mulher sayajin nesses 20 anos que passou aqui , não quis ter um filho sayajin puro porque ainda ama aquela terráquea .  
  
Vegeta : Não encha a minha paciência seu idiota .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Faça o que quiser então .  
  
Bra : Eu quero falar com a minha mãe .  
  
Vegeta : Está bem , venha comigo até a sala de reuniões . 


	4. Bra Consegue Falar com sua Mãe

Bra Consegue Falar Com Sua Mãe .  
  
E assim Bra acompanha Vegeta até a sala de reuniões , e quando chegam lá .  
  
Vegeta : Esse é o comunicador .  
  
Bra : Posso usar ?  
  
Vegeta : Pode sim .  
  
E então Bra usou o comunicador e o transmissor de imagem . E conseguiu entrar em contato com o escritório de sua mãe .  
  
Secretária : Oi Bra . A sua mãe está preocupada com você .  
  
Bra : Você pode passar essa transmissão para a sala da minha mãe ?  
  
Secretária : Posso .  
  
E assim a secretária passa a transmissão de Bra para a sala de Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Oi filha !!!!!!!  
  
Bra : Oi mãe .  
  
Bulma : Aonde você está filha ?  
  
Bra : Eu estou no planeta Vegeta , junto com o meu pai .  
  
Bulma : Ele te levou junto com ele ?  
  
Bra : Sim .  
  
Bulma : Então ele se lembrou de você ?  
  
Bra : Sim mãe .  
  
Vegeta : Oi Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Oi .  
  
Vegeta : Você ainda está muito bonita .  
  
Bulma : Você também está muito bonito .  
  
Vegeta : Como a nossa filha está parecida com você .  
  
Bulma : Por quê você levou a Bra junto com você ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu quero que ela viva comigo aqui no planeta Vegeta , e também porque quero conhecer a minha filha .  
  
Bulma : Vegeta eu quero que ela volte para a Terra .  
  
Vegeta : Não , ela vai ficar aqui comigo .  
  
Bulma : Então você não me deixa outra escolha .  
  
Vegeta : Que escolha ?  
  
Bulma : Eu irei até aí .  
  
Vegeta : Então eu vou ficar te esperando .  
  
Bulma : Tchau .  
  
Quando Bulma desliga , Trunks entra na sala .  
  
Trunks : Mãe você mandou me chamar ?  
  
Bulma : Sim mandei .  
  
Trunks : O que aconteceu ?  
  
Bulma : O seu pai levou a sua irmão para o planeta Vegeta junto com ele , e não quer deixar ela voltar para a Terra .  
  
Trunks : O que você pretende fazer mãe ?  
  
Bulma : Eu vou até o planeta Vegeta buscar Bra .  
  
Trunks : Você vai sozinha até lá ?  
  
Bulma : Não , você vai junto comigo .  
  
Trunks : Quando a gente vai ir ?  
  
Bulma : Amanhã bem cedo .  
  
Trunks : Está bem .  
  
Enquanto isso no planeta Vegeta . Bra estava nervosa pois não conhecia o planeta Vegeta . E então Vegeta levou Bra para conhecer o planeta , passou-se 1 hora e então Vegeta resolveu levar Bra para o quarto de hóspedes que ficava ao lado do quarto dele .  
  
Bra : Esse é o quarto que eu vou ficar ?  
  
Vegeta : É sim , o meu quarto fica do lado do seu .  
  
Bra : Como esse quarto é grande .  
  
Vegeta : É do tamanho do meu . 


	5. Bulma e Trunks chegam ao Planeta...

Bulma e Trunks chegam ao Planeta Vegeta .  
  
Bra : O teu pai não gosta da minha mãe ?  
  
Vegeta : Não .  
  
Bra : Você ainda ama a minha mãe ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim , eu ainda a amo muito .  
  
Bra : Ela ainda ama você , ela vive pensando em você .  
  
Vegeta : É mesmo !!! fico muito feliz em saber isso .  
  
Bra : Por quê você nos deixou ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque fui forçado .  
  
Bra : Mas por quê ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque ameaçaram matar vocês , se eu não voltasse a ser um pirata espacial novamente .  
  
Bra : Então você nos amava muito .  
  
Vegeta : E ainda amo vocês muito .  
  
Bra : Isso me deixa muito feliz .  
  
Vegeta : Agora é hora de você ir dormir .  
  
Bra : Tá bom , boa noite .  
  
Vegeta : Boa noite .  
  
Então Bra entrou no quarto e trancou a porta , e foi dormi . Vegeta também entrou em seu quarto e foi dormi . Enquanto isso na manhã seguinte no planeta Terra . Bulma e Trunks já estavam prontos para partirem em rumo ao planeta Vegeta , e então eles entram na nave e vão em direção ao planeta Vegeta . A viagem dura 4 dias inteiros e finalmente Bulma e Trunks chegam ao planeta Vegeta . E são recebidos por Vegeta , Bra , Rei Vegeta e também por toda a população .  
  
Mulher desconhecida 1 : Então foi por causa dela que o príncipe Vegeta não arrumou nenhuma outra mulher .  
  
Mulher desconhecida 2 : Dizem que ele ama muito essa mulher terráquea .  
  
Mulher desconhecida 1 : O filho dele é bem bonito .  
  
Mulher desconhecida 2 : É verdade , ele é muito lindo .  
  
Vegeta : Oi Bulma , seja bem-vinda .  
  
Bulma : Oi Vegeta , é muito bom ver você de novo .  
  
Vegeta : Oi filho , como vai você ?  
  
Trunks : Eu estou bem .  
  
Bulma : Filha o teu pai tem lhe tratado bem ?  
  
Bra : Sim mãe , o papai me tratou muito bem .  
  
Vegeta : Vamos entrar no palácio para conversarmos mais a vontade , me acompanhem até a sala .  
  
Bulma : Por mim tudo bem .  
  
Trunks : Por mim também .  
  
Bra : Esperem .  
  
E assim Bulma , Trunks e Bra acompanharam Vegeta até a sala do palácio , ao chegarem lá .  
  
Vegeta : Trunks e Bra fiquem aqui um pouco , que eu quero conversar com a mãe de vocês a sós .  
  
Bra e Trunks : Tudo bem .  
  
Bulma : Aonde a gente vai conversar ?  
  
Vegeta : No meu quarto .  
  
Bulma : Está bem Vegeta vamos . 


	6. A Conversa Entre Vegeta e Bulma

A Conversa Entre Vegeta e Bulma .  
E então Bulma foi com Vegeta até o quarto dele , quando Bulma entrou no quarto , Vegeta trancou a porta .  
  
Vegeta : Você nem imagina o quanto eu esperei por esse momento .  
  
Bulma : Posso imaginar sim , pois também esperei muito por esse momento .  
  
Vegeta : Eu ainda te amo muito .  
  
Bulma : Eu também ainda te amo muito .  
  
Vegeta : Você veio aqui somente para buscar Bra ou veio aqui também para me ver ?  
  
Bulma : Eu vim também para ver você .  
  
Vegeta : Eu quero que você e os nossos filhos fiquem morando aqui comigo .  
  
Bulma : Eu não suportaria ver você viajando para conquistar planetas .  
  
Vegeta : Se você quiser ....... eu não vou mais conquistar planetas .  
  
Bulma : Você promete ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim eu prometo .  
  
Bulma : Mas o seu pai me odeia .  
  
Vegeta : Eu sei .  
  
Bulma : Vamos voltar para a Terra com os nossos filhos ?  
  
Vegeta : Talvez .  
  
Bulma : Você sabe que o povo sayajin não gosta de mim e nem dos nossos filhos .  
  
Vegeta : Então eu acho que você tem razão , nós temos que voltar para a Terra .  
  
Bulma : Eu te amo Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta : Eu também te amo .  
Nesse instante Vegeta se aproxima de Bulma e a envolve em seus braços , e daí os dois começam a se beijar . E então Vegeta carrega Bulma em seus braços e a leva até a cama . Daí Vegeta começa a tirar a roupa de Bulma , e ela começa a tirar a roupa dele também até que os dois ficam totalmente nus , daí os dois começam a beijar um o corpo do outro e se acariciarem , até o clima começa a esquentar entre os dois , até que eles fazem amor . Enquanto isso Trunks e Bra começam a conversar com o Rei Vegeta , que entra na sala e começa a puxar conversa com os dois .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Que idade você tem Trunks ?  
  
Trunks : Eu tenho 30 anos .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Você já é casado ?  
  
Trunks : Ainda não .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Se você quiser , eu te arrumo uma boa noiva sayajin .  
  
Trunks : Eu não sei .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Pode pensar , depois você me dá a resposta .  
  
Trunks : Está bem .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Bra que idade você tem ?  
  
Bra : Eu tenho 20 anos .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Você tem namorado ?  
  
Bra : Não tenho mais .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Se você quiser eu arrumo um bom namorado para você .  
  
Bra : Eu prefiro eu mesma escolher um namorado .  
  
Rei Vegeta : Tudo bem .  
  
Enquanto isso no quarto de Vegeta . Bulma e Vegeta estavam deitados na cama um abraçado no outro .  
  
Bulma : Você nem imagina a saudade que eu estava sentindo de você .  
  
Vegeta : Eu posso imaginar , eu também estava com saudades de você .  
  
Bulma : Amanhã de manhã vamos embora para a Terra ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim meu amor .  
  
No dia seguinte Bulma e Vegeta acordaram cedo e foram em direção a sala do trono falar com o Rei Vegeta sobre a decisão deles , logo em seguida Bulma e Vegeta foram chamar Trunks e Bra que estavam dormindo . Daí Trunks e Bra levantaram e foram junto com Bulma e Vegeta em direção a nave espacial e partiram em rumo a terra , aonde voltaram a viver felizes .  
  
Me desculpem caros leitores , se esse fic ficou muito superficial . 


End file.
